An Over Acheiver with Low Self-Esteem
by robotsandblankets
Summary: Calories, inches, minutes all of these have something common, they are all measured in numbers. So Liv measures herself in numbers also. She knows she can reach this number. She needs this number. With this number, she will soar.


Chapter 1

Liv's POV

I give my recognizable laugh as Joey tells a joke. I was having dinner with the family. This is one of the many things I missed while my days in California. Well it was our family and an added member. Diggy was having dinner with us. Maddie had invited him. He is still trying to put a good impression on the family. Dad leads on about how he doesn't really like him but in reality he really does like Diggy.

I glance at the clock on the oven. In green letters in glowed, 6:20. That gave me ten minutes. I stand up.

"Mom, this was a delicious dinner but I've got to run!" I squeal.

"On a school night," Mom says. "Where are you going?"

"Oh just meeting up with some friends," I explain. "I'll be back by 8 or 8:15, I swear."

Mom smiles at me and pats my arm. "Alright, honey, be safe."

"I will."

I glide to the stairs and walk up them.

In (Maddie's and) my room I get on my knees and grab the bag and notebook from under my bed.

I take the front door stairs out of the house and exit.

* * *

Okay, the sentence I told Mom was a total lie. I am not meeting up with friends. I will be back by 8 or 8:15, now that part was not a lie. But what I'm really doing my shock you, just a little.

I park the car in the all too familiar parking spot that should have my initials on it by now. I grab the bag and the notebook and enter the building.

"Hello Liv," says Kerry.

"Hey Kerry,"

"You come to work out today?"

I nod. "Of course," I giggle. "A girl has to keep in shape, right?"

Kerry smiles, "Of course," Kerry puts the clip board in front of me. "Now just sign in and when you leave sign out,"

I nod knowing the way things worked around here. I sign my pretty signature, smile at her and enter the work-out room. My smile fades.

I know what you're thinking.

_Liv Rooney __HATES__sweating! Why would she ever be at a gym, working out?!_

I do hate sweating. I think it's nasty and it clogs up your pores but…I need this.

I sit on a chair in the back of the room. I quickly look around; making sure no one I knew was here. If there was, there'd be a scene. Luckily, there wasn't. There's just a bunch of older females and males and a few people in their twenties.

I put the notebook on my lap and open it. I take the pen out of the bag and click it. It has a pretty purple ink! I write.

_Dinner – 440 calories_

_Work out – _

I quickly check the clock on my phone.

_Work out – 6:29 to _

That part is undecided. I need to calculate my numbers first. I look back at my log from earlier today.

_Breakfast – 120 calories…one granola bar_

_Lunch - *NONE*_

I quickly add the numbers, putting the total at 560 calories! I shake my head.

"Disgusting," I say quietly to myself.

If I run at five miles for one hour and twenty-two minutes, I could burn all the calories off. I could do that…I think.

I close the notebook and put it away in the bag. I quickly change in one of the bathrooms into my workout outfit and begin.

* * *

I hear the timer beep on my phone and pull the emergency cord on the treadmill. I stand on the equipment for a few seconds, catching my breath. Finally I hop off. I go back to the chair from before. I grab the notebook and look at the clock on my phone.

_Work out – 6:29 to 7:51_

I change out of my workout clothes. I pack up my stuff. I exit the workout room. I quickly sign out and walk to the car.

I pull out of the parking lot.

Mom is probably sitting on the couch waiting for my arrival. So she can make sure I got home safe and on time. Why couldn't she just wait in her room? I would text her and tell her I was home. But then of course she'd have to walk into the bedroom and make sure I was sitting there all perky and ready to sleep. She can be suffocating sometimes.

* * *

I pull into the driveway and cut the car off. I grab my bag and walk to the door. I peer into the window beside the door. Ha! Mom was sitting on the couch. I back up from the window and try to think. I couldn't walk in there. She'd ask about my bag. She'd ask about what was in the bag. Then she'd see my sweating clothing. She would continue to ask about that. And I'd have to lie and lie and lie.

I fumble with my keys and it hits me. I can just enter through the back door! She would never see me! Fanta-bulous idea, Liv!

Quietly, I walk off the porch and make my way around to the back door.

Before entering, I look to make sure no one was getting a late night snack or anything.

Nobody

I unlock the door, enter and shut it back quietly. I lock it. Suddenly I run to the stairs.

"Hi Mom," I yell running up the stairs. "I'm home!"

Before she could say anything, I am in the laundry room putting my gym bag and clothes in the washer. I take the notebook and my phone and run to the bathroom. Nobody can see me. I shut and lock the door.

I bend down in front of the sink. I open the under-sink-counter and grab the weight scale Mom tries to hide from us. I put it on the floor. I take off my clothing. I stand in the cold bathroom in my underwear and bra. Without looking I step on the scale.

I stare up at the ceiling. I just realized the color of the bathroom ceiling is green. Woah, you could live somewhere forever and never know things. After occupying my mind for a minute, I look down at the number on the digital scale.

109 lbs.

One pound difference from yesterday! A total of 6 pounds difference from a week and a half ago!

I step off the scale and hide it back under the sink.

I begin running my bath. I am on air with this!

* * *

I enter (Maddie's and) my bedroom in my pretty yellow bathrobe. Maddie is sitting on her bed in her pajamas writing in her journal book.

"Liv," She says looking up.

I close the bedroom door. "Yes," I say with a hint of questioning. I walk to my side of the room. I take a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Where did you go?" She asks.

She's always soooo nosy. But it's cute, so it's okay.

"I told you guys at dinner." I say. "I went out with some friends."

"Yeah, but where did you go?"

I turn to her. "Why are you asking?"

She shrugs. "I was curious."

"We just went driving around. Nowhere special really," I lie.

I begin to take my robe off.

"Who-"She begins.

"No looking!" I scream.

Maddie groans. She takes her pillow, puts in in her lap and puts her head in it.

"Thank you." I say. "Now continue your questioning."

I take the robe off. I quickly put on a clean bra and underwear.

"Who did you go with?" She asks, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Why is that so important?" I pull the t-shirt over my head and pull the pants up. "You can look now."

Maddie raises her head. "It's not important. I'm just wondering. And isn't that my shirt?

I walk to the mirror and sit down in front of it. I grab my hairbrush and begin brushing. "Maddie, you need to stop wondering, sister dear." I look down at the t-shirt. "And maybe,"

Maddie sighs. "Fine whatever," She says. "I would like that shirt back."

I pull the brush from my hair and see a clump of hair that was pulled out of my head. I coolly pluck the hairs out and put them in the trash can. I walk to my bed and sit on it.

I smile at Maddie. "Well you aren't getting this shirt back. You didn't even notice it was gone until I wore it. So clearly you didn't miss it."

Maddie laughs. "Fine, you can have it."

She lays back and gets comfortable. "Well goodnight, Liv."

I turn the light off. "Night, Maddie."

**This is my first Liv and Maddie story so please do not be harsh. :) But please review, favorite or follow! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
